Viñetas
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas variadas de Harry Potter, son cortitas, podéis permitiros perder el tiempo. Y si no sabéis lo que son viñetas... eh... Os daré un saco de golosinas por dejar review!
1. Chapter 1

Por consejo de Joanne Distte, he decidido juntaralgunas viñetas y retos que he publicado hasta ahora en El Gremio en un solo archivo.

A ver qué tal.

**Primer reto: Tiene que contener la palabra apuesta.**

Sirius Black observó la escena que se alzaba frente a él con la boca semiabierta y los ojos como platos, su rostro contornándose en una mueca horrorizada.

No podía estar pasando eso. Precisamente eso no.

Observó horrorizado cómo Evan sonreía levemente y levantaba su mano en señal de despedida a James, que se acercaba con expresión radiante.

Me parece que has perdido Padfoot – comentó su mejor amigo cuando le hubo alcanzado.

Con su mejor efecto dramático contestó.

No sé a qué te refieres Prongs.

La apuesta mi querido Padfoot, la apuesta.

Yo nunca mencioné la palabra apuesta, sólo hice la pequeña observación de que nuestra querida Lilian nunca accedería a salir contigo.

¿En serio? – James ensanchó más la sonrisa, aumentando aún más si podía la expresión de superioridad – Peter, trae el acta.

¿Qué acta? – preguntó Sirius confundido.

El tercer miembro presente sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo, se humedeció ligeramente el dedo y comenzó a pasar las hojas.

A ver... Sí, aquí está – se aclaró la garganta -. James: "Soy perfectamente capaz de convencer a Evans de que salga conmigo." Sirius: "En tus sueños Prongs, te apuesto lo que quieras a que eso nunca sucederá. Es más, el día que eso suceda, estoy dispuesto a pedirle a Snivellus que venga conmigo al baile de fin de curso"

Sirius tragó saliva y James observó satisfecho. En ese momento oyó una voz en el fondo de su mente (voz, no confundir con conciencia, él no tenía de eso), que, sospechosamente, se parecía a la de Remus, decir: "Deberías aprender a tener la boca cerrada"

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Debería escuchar a Moony más a menudo.

**Segundo reto: Libre, lo hice un día mientras me aburría en Biología.**

Los tenues rayos de la luna caen suavemente sobre los tejados del pacífico poblado. Hacen relucir la nieve que se acumula en ellos, dando un aspecto casi feérico a los hogares. Una capa de escarcha recubre las ramas de los árboles, haciéndoles parecer altos y esqueléticos espectros, mientras se reflejan en la superficie helada del lago.

Nadie nota al niño que se acurruca en la ventana. Observando. Sus ojos anaranjados reflejan la luz de la luna. Hasta el día anterior no eran de ese color.

Observa la luna con una expresión de angustia, de miedo, de nostalgia. Mezcla de diversos sentimientos que convergen en un mismo momento.

Recuerdos del día anterior.

Sangre. Dolor. Olvido. Cambio.

Pasando desapercibido.

La luna a ojos de muchos es llena. Sin embargo él sabe que no lo es. La luna llena fue el día anterior. Lo recuerda bien.

La luna trae cambio, dolor y sufrimiento. Se pregunta por qué nadie más lo ve. Por qué él es diferente.

Los ojos anaranjados observan. Agazapado. Nadie puede verlo. Nadie lo sabe. Después de todo, a partir de hoy, es su sino.

**Tercer reto: Feliz Cumpleaños (de éste hice tres, así que aquí están)**

Remus Lupin no era una persona a la que le gustasen los cumpleaños.

Siempre le había parecido exagerada la atención que se le concedían a estos eventos y a él nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, y esto es lo que se conseguía cada vez que se celebraba un cumpleaños. Por ejemplo, James. James era el prototipo de excentricidad. Cada 8 de Agosto daba una fiesta por todo lo alto. Personas importantes, amigos de los amigos de sus amigos, regalos de miles de galeones... Bueno, es lo que tiene tener una fortuna.

Así que lo único que quería ahora era un poco de tranquilidad. Un libro, una taza de chocolate caliente y sentarse delante de la chimenea.

Mientras avanzaba a través de los corredores de Hogwarts rezó para que no hubiera nadie en la sala común. Después de haber conseguido esquivar a sus amigos durante todo el día esperaba que la jornada siguiera igual.

Afortunadamente la sala estaba vacía, así que se dispuso a llevar a cabo su propósito.

La tranquilidad duró aproximadamente cinco minutos. Fue entonces cuando sintió una cálida respiración junto a su mejilla.

¿Qué libro es? – preguntó Sirius inclinándose para observar el libro.

El retrato de Dorian Gray – contestó Remus sin inmutarse.

Su amigo rodeó el sofá en el que se encontraba para sentarse junto a él.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Te estaba buscando – contestó Sirius – No he podido darte mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Remus enarcó una ceja. Sirius sabía de sobra lo que pensaba de los cumpleaños.

Sirius, no...

Un dedo cubrió sus labios y fue inmediatamente remplazado con los labios de su amigo.

Cerró los ojos. La sensación era... interesante.

Sirius se separó de él y Remus le observó con expresión interrogante.

Feliz cumpleaños, Moony – contestó el heredero de los Black con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-.-.-.

Feliz cumpleaños.

¡Ah, no! Otra vez no, por favor.

Piérdete.

Pero no te he dado mi regalo.

Creo haberte dicho que te pierdas.

El rostro del chico se contorna en un puchero, algo que me obliga a poner los ojos en blanco.

¿Es que no me quieres?

Claro que sí, muerto.

Una dulce y a la vez maquiavélica sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

¿Qué demon...

Una suave presión. Sobre mis labios.

Le observó separarse de mí. La sonrisa aún en su sitio.

Mi estado de aletargamiento dura unos segundos. Exactamente el tiempo que mi puño tarda en llegar hasta su rostro, algo que dejará una bonita marca azulada en su ojo derecho.

Sonriendo aparto algunos mechones rojizos que han caído sobre mi rostro y me alejo de allí.

James Potter es insoportable.

.-.-.-.-.

Empieza un nuevo día. Todo es como siempre.

Te levantas. Echas un vistazo a la habitación para notar que ninguno de tus compañeros están presentes. Era de esperar, es tarde.

Te vistes y bajas las escaleras en silencio, preguntándote cuánto durará la tranquilidad. Con un guerra marcha nunca se sabe.

El sosiego continua cuando apareces en tu sala común. Nadie te nota. Nadie te ha notado nunca.

Te acercas a una de las mesas. La mesa vacía que se encuentra en el rincón. Nadie te observa.

Reposas tu frente sobre la fría superficie de madera y murmuras para ti:

Feliz cumpleaños.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuarto reto: 47 palabras como máximo y tiene que terminar en inesperado 

**Personaje: Lily Evans**

Observó los fríos ojos escarlata que clavaban su mirada en ella. La pupilas de reptil que la hacían querer apartar la mirada y no hacerlo a su vez.

Luz esmeralda.

Llanto.

Vacío.

Oscuridad.

Y aún así no podía dejar de pensar que era tan predecible como inesperado.

**Quinto reto: Declaración de amor u odio sin diálogo.**

Nunca habla, sólo observa. Brillantes ojos anaranjados de un color que casi torna en amarillo, escudriñando una y otra vez el mismo punto de la sala, las mismas dos personas.

Lo observa. Las caricias, los besos, las miradas robadas. Algo que él nunca podrá tener. Este pensamiento es suficiente para que sus ojos se humedezcan levemente, pero, ni por asomo suficiente para hacerle apartar la mirada.

Nuevamente, contempla la escena, mientras siente como si su mundo comenzara a desplomarse, pedazo por pedazo. Nunca llegaría a entender como se puede amar a una persona y, aun así, odiarla tanto.

**Sexto reto: Diálogo de menos de 8 intervenciones Personaje: Lockhart **

.-Disculpe...

.-Tranquilo, hombre, tranquilo. Quiere un autógrafo¿verdad?

.-Yo sólo...

.-Tranquilo, si no me importa. Me pasa muy a menudo.

.-Pero...

.-Tome.

.-Gracias, eh... Quería preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba el baño.

**Séptimo reto: Tiene que mencionarse una enfermedad, un Hufflepuff y un profesor.**

.-¿Que estás qué? – exclamó Remus Lupin.

.-Shhhh... – Sirius se llevó un dedo a los labios - ¿Por qué crees que lo he dicho susurrando¿Para que se entere todo el colegio?

.-No me lo puedo creer.

.-¿Por qué no? – ahora Black parecía realmente ofendido.

.-Porque... Porque... No lo sé, no es natural.

.-Hablas de ello como si fuera una enfermedad.

.-En ti lo es.

Sirius parpadeó más de lo normal y apretó con fuerza los labios. ¿Por qué la gente tenía tan poca opinión de él?

.-No le des más vueltas Remus, estoy creciendo, tarde o temprano tenía que enamorarme.

El licántropo enarcó las cejas y le observó fijamente durante unos segundos.

.-No te ofendas Sirius, pero tienes la madurez emocional de un Caribú, no creo que esto sea bueno para ti ni para tu estabilidad mental.

.-Soy perfectamente capaz de...

.-¿Quién es?

.-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

.-Padfoot...

.-Es una chica de Hufflepuff, no diré más.

.-¿No será Sprout?

El rostro de Sirius se contornó en una mueca de asco.

.-Arghh... Esa era una imagen mental que no quería tener, muchas gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tengo más, decidme si os gustan y pondré los siguientes. Y otra cosa, y no me canso de repetirlo, pero bueno, por si acaso, SÉ poner guiones y los signos de puntuación los escribo bien, pero fanfiction por alguna extraña razón que escapa a mi entender no cree en las reglas ortográficas.


	2. Chapter 2

Y continuando con mis viñetas...

**Reto: (spoilers del sexto libro, sólo en el primer reto) **_123 palabras justas y empezar y acabar por una palabra esdrújula. _

**Título: **_Arsénico_

Arsénico.

Era una buena forma para morir. Rápida, sencilla, dejaría poco rastro. Después de todo¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

No podía huir, no podía esconderse... Tampoco es como si fueran a echarle tanto de menos. Un día simplemente se levantarían, y alguien diría: "Vaya¿habéis visto a Ron?"

Todos se mirarían entre ellos, se encogerían de hombros y seguirían a lo suyo. Estaba seguro de que nadie lo notaría.

Oyó gritos en francés a su espalda. Fleur, otra vez.

Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarse en el espejo mientras se ajustaba la pajarita.

No sabría si podría soportarlo. Una boda. Toda la familia reunida. Era demasiado para él.

Otro grito en francés. Algo sobre las flores y sobre el vestido.

Sí, arsénico.

----------

**Reto: **_Tiene que aparecer la frase: por las mañanas estás insoportable_

Últimamente los días pasaban como las hojas del calendario, las arrancas sin importar lo que haya pasado en esas fechas.

Cada día que transcurría era la misma rutina. Levantarse, vestirse, ir a trabajar, volver, darse un baño, dormir, levantarse, vestirse...

La conversación había disminuído de tal forma que casi era inexistente. Frases cotidianas como¿qué tal¿Me pasas la sal? o "buenos días" habían desaparecido de su vocabulario, ya ni siquiera se dirigían un "por las mañanas estás insoportable", por mucho que desearan hacerlo.

Y, a veces, aunque puede que esto fuera una de sus habituales paranoias, podría jurar que cuando salía por la puerta recibía extrañas miradas furtivas. Aunque, como digo, puede que esto fuera sólo su imaginación.

Por eso, cuando ocurrió, no sintió apenas pérdida.  
¿Dolor? Por supuesto. ¿Tristeza? Inevitable. ¿Tración? Desde luego. ¿Pérdida?

Quizá el problema es que, cuando ocurrió, ya no quedaba nada que perder.

--------

**Reto: **_alguno de los personajes que aparezcan tiene que estar haciendo, como mínimo, una de estas cosas: Jadear, atarse los zapatos, emborracharse, hacer papiroflexia, comer pipas_

- Sólo un poco más… - murmuró Sirius al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

Con una mirada de concentración intensa, empujó suavemente la esquina del papel que le faltaba, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

Una vez el papel se mantuvo quieto, apartó las manos, como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo.

Se alejó lentamente de la mesa y observó su obra al tiempo que cogía una pipa y le quitaba la cáscara, meramente por el hecho de desentumecer los dedos.

Y, allí estaba, en perfecto equilibrio sobre la mesa: el dragón de origami.

Miró el reloj, exactamente tres horas, siete minutos y treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco…

Con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia se acercó y sostuvo el dragón entre sus dedos, como si de un trofeo se tratara.

Avanzó lentamente hasta depositarlo con el resto de sus obras: un tigre, dos palomas, un gallo, una liebre, cinco ranas y tres gatos.

Colocó su dragón en el centro, presidiendo la estantería.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras alcanzaba la bolsa de pipas de nuevo.

Un ligero "clic" le anunció que le puerta se había abierto.

Cuando se giró, fue para encontrarse a un Remus Lupin observando con expresión de incredulidad y cejas enarcadas.

- ¿Otro? – preguntó sin que la incredulidad abandonara su rostro – Joder Sirius, desde que has dejado de fumar estás insoportable.

----------

**Reto: **_Humo, pergamino, carmín, despertador_

**Título: **_Gajes del oficio_

Minerva McGonagall atravesó con sigilo la puerta del despacho de su compañero de trabajo. Había memorizado su horario entero, no estaría de vuelta hasta una hora después.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, en busca de algo que pudiera incriminarle. De acuerdo, no era muy ortodoxo pero... Bueno, digamos que todos sabían que al director no le quedaba demasiado y no quería arriesgarse en tener competencia con el puesto.

Sobre el escritorio no había mucho: una taza de café que aún desprendía su clásico humo gracias a un hechizo, un pergamino a medio escribir... Nada sospechoso.

Un fuerte ruido inundó la sala. Sobresaltada, corrió a apagar el anticuado despertador que había en la mesilla. ¿Quién demonios ponía la alarma a las doce de la mañana?

Negando con la cabeza abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla y...

Dios.

Lo cerró a toda velocidad. Había visto su interior sólo unos segundos y... Bueno, digamos que lo más inocente que allí se encontraba era una barra de carmín.

Salió todo lo rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Desde luego, si quería algo que utilizar contra él, lo había encontrado. Flitwick era la persona más extravagante que había conocido nunca.

---------

**Reto: **Escoged dos letras: b, u, i, c, g, m. Reto de mínimo 100 palabras sin que aparezcan.

**Letras sustraídas: **_b y g_

**Título: **_Sorpresas_

A veces, la vida nos sorprende. No con cosas repentinas, sino con sospechas, señales diminutas. Hay que estar tan atento para detectarlas que se pierde de vista todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Tu primera caricia, el momento en el que conoces a tus camaradas, el que te das cuenta de que serán para toda tu vida, que no te dejarán pase lo que pase, que te aceptan tal y como eres.

Son cosas que no esperas, pero con las que la vida te sorprende en el momento menos esperado.

Por eso, mientras James se detenía en espera de que Lily le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, supo que ése era uno de esos momentos.

El pelo pelirrojo de su esposa caía como una cascada en su espalda mientras su mano se sacudía levemente, señal de nervios.

- James – comenzó indecisamente -, hay una cosa que... – respiró hondo – James, vamos a tener un niño – concluyó, dando la impresión de estar satisfecha por triunfar al sacar la frase de su interior.

James sonrió. Después de todo, su impresión no fue del todo desacertada.

---------

**Reto: **Debe estar situado en un invernadero, en la habitación donde se reúne el ED o en la torre de astronomía

Podrías saltar. Todo sería muy sencillo. Un pequeño paso y... Adiós mundo.

La facilidad de las cosas asusta.

Es como cuando atraviesas la carretera con el semáforo en rojo y, nada más llegar a la parte segura, piensas: "¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera parado? Habría sido tan sencillo..."

Igual que ahora.

Observas la negrura de la noche; su obscuridad plagada de luz, en cierto modo, irónica.

¿Qué tiene la noche de especial? Quién puede saberlo. Simplemente lo sientes. Sabes que no puedes más, y éste es el único sitio donde puede acabar.

¿Quién lo notaría? Probablemente todo el mundo, o quizá se alegrasen de quitarse un peso de encima. Aunque eso ya no importaría, porque tú no estarías.

Admítelo, estás asustado. No quieres morir¿verdad? Pero piensas¿qué otra opción queda? Seguir así no, desde luego.

No quieres morir porque estás asustado, pero en el fondo lo sabes¿qué puede dar más miedo que la vida?

Sólo un paso. Un paso y todo acabaría. Sin más sufrimiento, sin más perdida, sin más responsabilidad. Sólo un paso.

Sientes el frío aire golpeando contra tu cara al tiempo que avanzas, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para tambalearte ligeramente en el vacío.

Respiras hondo mientras te preguntas si alguien aparecería para parar lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Después de todo, la torre de astronomía no es un lugar tan poco frecuentado en medio de la noche.

Vacilas. ¿De verdad es lo correcto?

¿Qué más queda por perder?

Un solo paso. Un solo paso y todo cambiará, todo desaparecerá. Ya no importará nada.

¿De verdad crees que puedes perder algo más, Harry?

---------

**Reto: **_Las tres escobas en 250 palabras justas_

- ¿Estás seguro de qué no es peligroso? Quiero decir... – comenzó Hermione con miedo en la voz.  
- Tranquila – respondió Ron colocando una mano sobre la de la chica – Confía en mí, no va a pasar nada.

El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento a mirar para los lados. La situación era peliaguda, con toda aquella gente en Las tres escobas... Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran conseguirlo.

- De acuerdo¿estás preparada? – preguntó con una mirada significativa hacia Hermione.

La chica asintió algo pálida y respiró hondo.

- A la de tres. Uno, dos y tres – en ese momento los dos se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y echaron a correr esquivando todos los obstáculos que se encontraban en su camino.

Mesas, personas, árboles de navidad... Cualquier cosa, pero tenían que salir de allí enseguida. Finalmente lo consiguieron.

Hermione miró temblorosa hacia atrás. No había pasado nada, no había nada que temer. El plan había salido a la perfección.

Cuando Harry se encaminó hacia la mesa de nuevo lo único que encontró fue los vasos y los platos vacíos, incluidos los suyos.

Dio una vuelta en el sitio.

- ¿Chicos¿Ron¿Hermione? – otra vuelta - ¿Estáis ahí?

Sin embargo nadie contestó, lo único que recibió fueron miradas de confusión de los demás clientes de Las Tres Escobas.

- Chicos... – volvió a llamar con una risita nerviosa mientras el camarero se acercaba rápidamente.

Se rebuscó en los bolsillos en busca de algo con lo que pagar. Amigos, quién los necesita.

---------

**Siete viñetas más. Cuando acumule otras siete haré otro capi. **

**Ojalá cobrara por fics estúpidos...**

**Bueno, hora de las reviews:**

**Fyon: **Me alegro de que te hayan gustado. En respuesta a tu pregunta, el tercer reto del cumpleaños no tiene personaje, se le puede adjudicar al que tú quieras, pero la verdad es que lo hice pensando en Snape.

**Joanne Distte: **Gracias por la review. Diría algo más, pero como actualicé hace tanto tiempo lo que había pensado poner se me ha olvidado. De todas formas, me alegro de que te parezcan buenas las viñetas.

**Sara Fénix Black: **Mmm... No sé si me gusta eso de que te llames como yo y me robes el apellido Black, es como si te quisieses llevar a mi Sirius... Bueno, me alegro de que te hayan gustado. Muchas gracias por dejar review.

**Deina-Black: **Muchas gracias por el review. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en poner el apellido Black en su nick?

**Anohha: **Muchas gracias por dejar review. A mí también me encanta mi cumpleaños.

**Capandres: **En realidad la idea no es mía, pero a la gente le ha hecho ilusión, así que... Aquí están las demás viñetas, que las disfrutes y muchas gracias por dejar review.

**Amsp14: **Bueno, aquí hay más viñetas, espero que te gusten. Muchas gracias por el review (creo que me repito con esta frase en las contestaciones...)

**Witchmin: **Bueno, la idea en sí no es rara, se trata de aprovechar para conseguir más reviews sin tener que abrir muchos fics nuevos XD. Bueno, espero que te gusten y gracias por el review.


End file.
